the game
by demonninja22
Summary: What would happen if niether the earl or cross picked up allen that faithful day? What would happen if allen became completly different from how he was? What if he was really a she? Fem!Allen maybe Laven
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Welcome to my newest story mwhahaha**_

_**Allen: The games will be fun and because she is in a 'mood' i am a girl**_

_**Lavi: A very cute one that is**_

_**Me: whatever let the games begin! I don't own d. Gray man**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: a new home**

Allen walker was mourning over her father mana walkers death. She knew that all people died and mana was human so death was something that was going to happen

anyway. She wasn't crying not even a single tear. She hadn't noticed a certain Earl float down to her.

The Earl looked at the young girl before him. She had pure white hair and a black eye patch with a red lightning bolt in red center over her left eye, and a red scar

down her cheek but not just that she wasn't crying and didn't have a single tear on her cheek. Her chrimsone red eye showed sadness but her ora gave off a bad feeling. The

Earl ignored the bad feeling he got from her atmosphere and continued doing his job. "Hello my child, has God taken someone important away from you? 3" the girl looked at

the Earl with sadness in her eye that was visible and nodded. The Earl laughed "would you like me to give him back to you? 3" the girl looked thoughtful for a moment then

shook her head no "Mana would want me to keep going forward. BHe will always be with me not in person but in spirit." The Earl was taken back by the young girls answer.

"But don't you want to see your beloved mana again." The Earl was surprised to see the girl shake her head no and stand up. "No mana told me to keep going forward no

matter what I am going

to continue down my own path. Even if he isn't here to see I will miss him but there is no need to bring him back." The Earl thought their was something strange About the

kid in front of him but he shook it off "OK kid but if you ever change you mind just call" the Earl took his leave as the girl walked away from mana's grave.

* * *

***Time skip***

"Get back here brat!" The Baker said chasing after the white haired teen. The kid laughed as the Baker tried to tackle her and missed. The girl ran up to a bridge. Before the

Baker made it to the bridge the girl had already jumped off the bridge onto a passing train. People walking on the bridge watch amazed at the girl avoiding the Baker and

landed on the train like it was a walk in the park. She looked back to see the Baker had surprised expression on his face. She chuckled as she waved to the Baker. Once the

train was out of sight the girl sat down on the roof of the train and open her bag to reveal twenty vanilla cupcakes and a huge bag of lollipops she stole from the Baker. She

quickly ate most of the cupcakes and left a few cupcakes and the lollipops in the bag for later. After eating the cupcakes she jumped off the train landing perfectly on her feet

and ran into the woods not noticing the people following her. She ran to an old mansion in the

middle of the woods. As she walked inside she put her bag on a table by the front door and sat on the couch. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the look on the

Baker's face when she jumped off the bridge. Before she knew it she fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up when she heard an explosion outside. She jumped up and ran outside. Their were three people outside and ten weird monsters. She watched them attack the

monsters but were sadly out numbered. She keep thinking if she should help or not. There was no real reason to help they were handling the monsters by themselves pretty

well. She decided to stay on the side lines until they actually needed help. She jumped onto the roof of her home and sat down. She watched them fight the monsters. She

had fought these type of monster before, she was even told about them once by mother, they were called akuma. She watched the red headed guy and two long haired girls

fight. She was just about to leave the fighting to them When one of the akuma noticed her. "Oh look a little girl she will be a lot of fun to kill!" It laughed. The girl smirked

"What's so funny!?" The girl stood up and faced the akuma. She removed her katana from It's sheath. "Kira hatsudou!" Her

katana changed from a blue blade into a black blade. The akuma laughed "You actually think you can beat me?!" She paid no attention to the akuma's taunts. She ran up to

the akuma "hell's end!" A red colored slash came from her katana and hit the akuma destroying it on impact. She landed on the ground perfectly and sheathed her katana.

She turned to see the two of the three people staring at her. "What!?" She almost growled. "Um… how did you beat that akuma on your own… are you an exorcist?" The girl

with the long dark green hair asked nervously. The white haired girl snorted and turned around and started to walk away, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist before she

could go any further. She turned her head and glared at the person holding her wrist. It was one of the long haired girls. She had a manly face for a girl. "What" the white

haired girl said not averting her eyes from the long haired girl in front of her.

* * *

The exorcist were on a mission to find some Innocence that was in the area when they were attacked by several level two akuma. They had defeated all the akuma when

they noticed a girl with long white hair going to her lower back wearing plain black blouse with red trimming and a black mini-skirt with red trimming and had a black eye

patch with a red lightning bolt in the center over her left eye. They saw that she was in a ready stance with a blue katana in her hand facing the last akuma. They were to far

away to hear what she said but her katana turned to a shimmering black. She ran up to the akuma and they were close enough to hear her say "hell's end!" They watched in

awe as a red slash came from her weapon destroying the akuma on impact. They all looked at the girl as she landed on the ground perfectly and sheathed her katana. They

all stared at her until she noticed "What?!" They were still in a bit of shock until the green haired exorcist spoke up "uh… how did you beat the akuma… are you an exorcist?"

The girl shrugged and walked away. Before she could get away the blue haired exorcist grabbed her wrist. She turned and glared at up at him (A/N she is a little shorter than

him she is the same hight as Lavi.) "What?" You could hear the annoyance in her tone "You have to come with us" Before they knew what happened she was gone. They

looked at the empty place she was at. There was a chuckle behind them. They turned to see the girl sitting on the side of the roof of the building with her feet kicking back

and forth. The one eye they did see was crimson/blood red and her fringes covered her forehead "So~ she-man what makes you think that I'd go with you people. And why

would I want to go with you guys?" She asked with a mocking voice "Your an Innocence acommodator so you have to come with us to become an exorcist." The green haired

exorcist said nervously under the other girls intense glare. "That's not convincing me to go with you why would I want to become an exorcist." she waited for an answer "well

if you come with us you can continue to fight those monsters from before and maybe even stronger ones." the red head said "hm seems like fun I've got nothing to lose

anyway." she said while shrugging and disappeared. Before they could say "huh" she appeared beside the red head with a bag in her hand and a lollipop in her mouth

wearing a black baseball cap making everyone except she man flinch. "ok I guess we should report to Komui that we found a new Innocence acommadator." the red head

said holding back a blush due to the girl leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

"oh I'm Lavi." the red head said as they walked towards the train station. "I'm Lenalee " the green haired girl said smiling. "that guy is Kanda." Lavi said pointing to the blue

haired guy. Who just said "Che" in reply. Once they made it to the train station Lavi got on a golem and contacted the order. "Komui" he could here a slow moan 'yes Lavi'

"we have yet to find any Innocence here but we have found a new Innocence acommadator." he could hear him scream like a girl. "great! Tell Lenalee and Kanda to continue

the mission and I want to you to take the person to the headquarters." Lavi was surprised that he would be the one to take her back but he didn't argue. "ok Komui I'll tell

them now." Lavi hung up and walked over to the group waiting "Komui said for Kanda and Lenalee to continue the mission and for me to accompany her to the

headquarters." Lenalee nodded and Kanda just Che'd in response. The girl was leaning against the wall waiting for the

train "the train will be here in a and Kanda will be staying here to complete the mission so I'll be accompanying you to the headquarters." Lavi said smiling. She shrugged.

* * *

The ride to the order was quiet for a while until Lavi spoke up "Um" she looked away from the window to see Lavi with an uncomfortable expression on his face. "What? " he

looked at her with a smile that could melt most girl's heart to bad she isn't most girls. "um well I've told you my name but you haven't told me yours.'' she shrugged "Allen"

he didn't expect that to be her name. "Cool. So~ Allen-Chan do you mind if I ask you a question? " she shrugged "go ahead" "ok Um why do you wear an eye patch." "why

should I tell you?" she said narrowing her eye at Lavi who visible shivered. She snorted and looked out the window. After a while both Lavi and Allen fell asleep.

* * *

**Allen pov**

I woke up because of a feeling of being watched. I woke up to see Lavi still asleep so that means there's an akuma near by. I got up making sure I didn't wake up Lavi and

went to the top of the train. I took my eye patch off and saw it. The akuma was waiting on top of the train. "what do you want akuma?" I asked it "the Earl wants you to join

him'' I laughed "well akuma tell the Earl that I don't want to join him so he can go to hell for all I care." I said unsheathing my katana. "hell's end!" I yelled destroying the

akuma. I put my eye patch on and went back inside the train. Lavi was still asleep so I sat down in front of him and watched the woods and trees go by. I got really bored so

I got up and went around the train to find something fun to do. I walked around till I found a group of guys playing poker. "mind if I play?" I asked sweet and Innocently but

on the inside I was laughing like a crazy person. "we don't usually play with little girls but

you really want to play so why not." the middle one wearing glasses said smiling. "great!" I said sitting down.

* * *

For the last few hours I have beat them at poker. They weren't much fun I won each round and quit frankly it was boring. I got up and through them their stuff "you guys are

no fun I'm feeling generous so here's all your stuff later. " I walked out the compartment and back to were Lavi was waiting. "where'd you go?" Lavi said as I walked into the

room. "just looked around a bit. " I said smiling as I sat down in front of him. "cool So~ Ali-Chan how did you come across your Innocence." Lavi asked blushing lightly. I

shrugged "I was in a town and found a katana in the woods and took it. The next week or so I got attacked by some akuma and used the katana and destroyed them." I

looked out the window and noticed that the train came to a stop. Lavi got up "looks like this is our stop." I got up and walked out the train with Lavi following close behind.

Lavi took the lead to the headquarters. I followed close behind him and looked at my surroundings so that I don't get lost when coming to the headquarters by myself. We

got to a cliff and Lavi began to climb it "we have to climb this" I said in disbelief. Lavi nodded and continued to climb. I didn't like the idea of climbing up the cliff. I used my

transport power to make it to the top of the cliff before Lavi. By the time he made it to the top I got bored and climbed a tree. "how did you get here so fast I didn't even see

you." I shrugged and began to walk up the hill to the building at the top. It looked like a castle. When we made it there Lavi walked in front of me and began to scream "Yo

Komui we're here!" I stayed back and watched the gate scan him and open. I walked up to the gate and let it scan me. "access granted" I walked inside the building and was

greeted by an overexcited guy with purple shoulder length hair. "welcome to the black order this will be your new home from now on." I shrugged and walked further into the

building. "Um since all the other exorcist are on mission Lavi will give you a tour of the place." I ignored him and continued down the corrador. Lavi soon joined me. "So~

Allen how do you like the place so far?" I shrugged "it's alright" Lavi showed me my room and some other places. After the tour Lavi took me to Komui to check out my

Innocence. After that he took me to Helvaska. After examining my Innocence she said "she has a 110% sincro rate I can't see anything in her future but what little I can see

is big something that will decide the faith of the entire war. " she said before disappearing. After that I went to my room and took a long hot bath in my personal shower and

after getting into my kamono I fell asleep. Before I fell asleep I had a thought 'this is going to be a fun game I'm glad I chose to play'

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading the game has just begun**

**Lavi: Tune in next week and see what happens to me~**

**Allen: And see what my true relationship with the earl is**

**Me: Wow this is getting exciting see you guys next week. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: chapter 2 of the game

Lavi: yay I get to learn more about Allen-Chan!

Allen: Yo Kira why do I have a new Innocence

Me: because I like katana more than crown clown but don't worry about it

Allen: ok whatever

Me: Alright you ready to play the game more

Allen: yeah let's get this game started Kira doesn't own d Gray man

Chapter 2: first mission

Allen woke up and did her morning routine. You know brushed her teeth and hair got dressed etc. She wore a black mini skirt with white trimming and a black blouse (much like one of Rhodes blouses.) with white trimming with her katana in its sheath which was attached to the side of her skirt and a pair of knee high black boots with an eye patch with a white lightning bolt in the center over her left eye and her hair covered her forehead. After doing that she went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She walked up to the counter and was greeted by a guy with pink hair put into two French braids. "hello cutie pie you must be the new girl. " he cooed at her "yeah" she said a bit shocked by his tone. "Alright honey what can I get you, anything you want." Allen thought about it for a second "I guess I'll have two chocolate chip waffles with chocolate syrup" (A/N no big appetite for Allen but she does love chocolate) "ok hun I'll be back in a minute." a few minutes later he came back with her food. She thanked him and walked to the closest empty table. She ate at a slow pace. She was half way done when Lavi came to the table she was at and sat down across from her. She half glared at him "what?" she said after swallowing her last bit of food.

"Komui wants you to come to his office for a mission." Allen nodded and followed Lavi to Komui's office.

As they walked side by side to Komui's office there was an awkward silence for a while till Allen broke the silence "So~ Lavi do you know what the mission is about?" she asked not making any eye contact.

"Um I'm not sure" he said looking at her from the corner of his good eye.

"Oh" Allen was going to say more but they had both already entered Komui's office. He was asleep on his desk. Allen shook him a bit the thought of something. "Yo Lavi does Komui have a sister?" Allen asked smirking to herself at the idea going through her head.

"Um yeah how did you know?" she ignores his question and goes up to Komui.

"your sister is pregnant. " instantly he wakes up with enough weaponry in his hand that he could go to war with a small country.

"who was it when I find out they're dead meat. " he said holding a very scary looking gun.

"Lenalee isn't pregnant Allen said that to wake you up. " Lavi said pointing his thumb at Allen who was sitting on the couch looking out the window with an atmosphere that screamed ' I need a hug' to Lavi but he deciding against it and sat down beside her.

"ok Lavi you and General Allen will be going to a small village in Spain where there are rumors of a tree that can grant people's wishes. You two will depart tomorrow morning. And after that you two will be joined by Lenalee and will search for general cross" Komui said in a serious tone. Allen shrugged and began to go to where she thought the training room was. 'might as well train if I'm going on my first mission.' she thought as she walked.

"Na Allen where are you going?" Lavi asked catching up to her.

"the training area." she said before opening the door to the room.

"mind if I watch" she shrugged before she had a dagger in her hand and she through it into a random dummy.

"As long as you don't disturb me when I get into the zone. " she said making another dagger appear and throwing it at another dummy. He nodded and watched as she flung countless daggers from a basket he didn't notice Before until just then at the dummies. After a while of 'target practice' she unsheathed her katana and began slicing the dummies in two. All Lavi could think was 'poor dummies' and 'better them than me' Before Allen could slice another dummy there was a knock on the door. She opened the training room door and saw a little guy with blonde puffy hair tied into a puffy ponytail wearing a lab coat and really thick glasses. "what do you want?" he smiled up at her

"I'm Johnny from the science department and I need your measurements for your uniform." she shrugged and told him her size.

After a while it got dark and Allen got tired and walked towards the cafeteria to get something to eat. She quickly ate her food and went to her room. Being really exhausted from her training she just used her power to teleported to her room. After taking a long hot shower she put on her pajamas and went to sleep in her bed saying one thing before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep. "this game is getting boring if nothing happens soon I'm going to die of boredom."

* * *

Allen woke earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep so she got dressed and stuff. She left her room to get a little training in Before she had to leave for her mission. She rounded the corner to the training area and failed to notice the red head coming around the corner as well. They both hit each other causing them both to fall. Allen landing on her back on the ground and Lavi landing in an awkward position on top of her. She had her legs closed in between his spread legs and his hands at the side of her face. Neither one of them moved until Allen became annoyed "Lavi if you would be so kind to do me a favor. " she said making sure he could hear the annoyance in her tone. He nodded "ok if you would be so kind as to **GET THE HELL OFF ME**!" she said yelling the last part.

"oh right sorry about that" he said jumping up and offering her a hand to get up a blush coating his face. "Why are you here at this hour anyway? I thought you finished training yesterday?" Lavi asked with a blush still bright on his cheeks.

"couldn't sleep so I came here to train." she said walking inside the training room. "why are you here? " she asked beginning to fling daggers at dummies. He does a nervous laugh "I accidentally fell asleep here" Allen snorts and continues to fling daggers at the dummies. After a while someone knocked at the door. Startling Allen causing her to through a dagger at the door just above Lavi's head.

"no need to go chopping my head off. "Lavi said as he opened the door to show it's just Johnny. "I have your uniform Allen-Chan." he says as she walks up to him. "oh thanks John" she says grabbing the uniform and going to her room.

"Man she is hot!" Lavi says walking to his room. ' it took all of my will power not to shout out strike! And glomp her.' Lavi continued to day dream till he got to his room. After getting dressed in his uniform Lavi walks to Allen's room and knocks on the door. She must have been training in her room because he was greeted with a dagger blade sticking out of the door aimed at his face. "A-Allen" he says still in pure terror mode. "Oh Lavi I almost forgot about The mission. " Allen said stepping out her room closing the door behind her. Lavi broke out of his daze when the door closed. He looked her up and down to get a good look at her. Her uniform was just like Lenalee's. Lavi and her walked to the boat to get into town. After making it there Lavi and Allen sat across from each other. Allen was watching the forest go by as they got closer to their destination. Lavi breaks the silence. "So~ Allen-Chan what are your hobbies." Lavi said trying to start a conversation. Allen looked at him with a bored expression.

"I like to play different instruments." she said her red eyes showing no emotion. Before Allen could continue the train came to a hard stop and Allen's eye began to hurt slightly. "Oh great we have two level two akuma." she said getting up from her seat.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: confrintation

Alana ran out the compartment and onto the roof. There were two level two and a Noah. Not just any Noah Tiki Mik. She unsheathed her katana and stood ready. Tiki put on his sadistic smile. "Oh isn't my favorite little sister."

Road floated down from the sky and hit Tiki on the head. "Tiki~ I thought I was your favorite little sister." she said pouting.

"Your my favorite niece" Tiki replied rubbing his head.

"yay!" road yelled jumping up and down on the umbrella.

"I'd hate to interupt this 'bonding' time but why are you here?" Alana said bluntly.  
"Oh right the Earl-" Tiki started

"The Earl can go shove a trombone up his ass for all I care." Alana growled.

"He thought you might say that." Tiki mumbled

"Alana hear us out. The Earl really misses you and wants you to come back to us." road pleaded.

"Pft I'd rather spend a day alone with a perverted Tiki than go back to the Earl." Alana said smiling seductively. "Why should I go back anyway?" she said frowning.

"But we need you. Now more than ever." road whined.

"Sorry road but I will never go back to the Earl." Alana said looking at her with care in her eyes. She put katana in a attack position. "Is that all you want or is there more." Alana said amusement in her eyes.

"Since you won't come I guess we are going to take our leave. Akuma have your fun." Tiki said as an red and black checkered door appeared and they both left leaving the two akuma.

Alana jumped to the two akuma "Hell's end!" a red slash hit the two akuma destroying them on impact. She walked back into the compartment. Lavi was still sitting in his seat. She sat back down and snapped her fingers in his face snapping him out of the sound trance she put him in.

"Huh What happened?" Lavi asked.

"You fell asleep. We're almost at our destination so i woke you up." Alana said smiling.

He blushed a deep red "O-ok"

* * *

sorry for such a short chapter please review i accept all types of cristism


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: meeting Anita

Alana and Lavi finish their mission easily and are now on their way to meet up with Lenalee and Krory. Lavi was talking about something random. Alana was partially listening but after a while she fell asleep. Lavi noticed and stopped talking. Once he saw she was in a deep sleep he grabbed a marker. He was an inch away from her face when he heard a low growl. He stepped back and sat down.

When Alana woke up she saw Lenalee and Krory sitting in the booth behind Lavi. She got up and sat down beside Lenalee startling her. "Hey girl, When did you guys get here? " Alana said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Oh we just got on we have about 30 minutes till we have to depart." Lenalee said smiling at her sliverett friend.

"Great! So~ what's up girl?" Alana said resting her head on her hand looking at Lenalee.

They began talking about random things. Alana was happy when Lenalee didn't mention anything super girly. Once the train stopped Lenalee and Krory left and Alana walked to the sleeping Lavi. She shook him slightly. He sturd but didn't budge. She shook him harder still nothing. She tried again nothing happened. She was getting agitated so she took a last precaution. She smacked him hard across the face.

Lavi bolted up and looked at Alana who was looking smugly at him a playful smirk played across her face. "Come on sleepy head we gotta go!" Alana said playfully like an innocent little kid who didn't know any better.

Lavi looked at her with disbelief before getting up and following her out the train. Lenalee and Krory were waiting outside.

"Hey lenalady where are we heading now" Alana said playfully putting her arm around Lenalee's shoulder.

"Well a good source says that general cross was going to Japan. The people said that his boat crashed in the middle of the ocean and there were no signs of survivor. Miss Anita San has agreed to take us to Japan with one of Her boats." Lenalee said smiling.

"Great let's go!" Lavi and Alana said in unison.

Lenalee giggled and began to walk with everyone following. Once they get to the docks they are greeted by a lady wearing a pair of white dress pants and a purple tank top. Beside her was a taller lady with a big build and no hair.

Alana walked up to her first. "It's nice to meet you miss Anita San. " she said bowing slightly.

The lady beside Anita squealed before hugging Alana tightly. "So~ cute!" she said smiling and twirling Alana around. When she put Alana down gently she motioned for them to come on board. Lenalee and Alana followed. Lavi and Krory were about to follow when the lady stopped them. "You two are to help out the crew."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and it was so short! I was having major writters block. This one might be discontinued if anyone wants to adopt it before i give up just p.m me laters ;)**


End file.
